


I Don't Care: A Podfic

by edgelordjonesthethird



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Love, Mentions of Face Sitting, betty cooper doesn't give a fuck, bughead drabble, self conscious jug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgelordjonesthethird/pseuds/edgelordjonesthethird
Summary: Jughead Jones has never been self-conscious about anything in his life, that is until he starts dating Betty Cooper





	I Don't Care: A Podfic

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little prompt I was given

   

Jughead Jones never really cared what others thought of him; he had to have that thick skinned attitude with his upbringing. He was the son of an alcoholic ganger leader and his mother was what some could refer to as a grifter, the two didn’t have two dimes to rub together between them and being poor on the Northside often made him the butt of ridicule. But he didn’t care.

            He didn’t care that in fifth grade when all the kids got the hottest shoes, the kind that lit up he got a pair of bobos from the bargain bin at the five and dime; they fit and didn’t crush his toes like they had in previous years. He didn’t care when the kids mocked him for the haircut that his mother had given him over the kitchen sink, his mother took a cosmetology class at the tech school, granted she dropped out, but it was even and not a bowl cut which was more than could be said for Kevin Keller. That opinions of others never really affected him, as much as they irritated him; that is until he started dating  Betty Cooper.

            Before all the negative commentary that seemed to come his way just rolled off his back, now everything would affect Betty. He noticed the looks they received the day after their first kiss. Both sat in the student lounge, as Betty regaled Archie and Veronica of the night’s previous events; her sister’s pregnancy, her escape from the Sister’s, the blood stained window frame. Jughead frowned as her voice wavered, he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders, she returned the gesture with the gentle massage of her fingers, sending a spark of electricity through them, but when he noticed the astonished looks their friends gave them he quickly recoiled.

            That was just how their relationship worked; behind closed doors they were hot and heavy, they could spend hours exploring one another and they did. Jughead could tell you the map of her skin; the spot on her neck that made her shiver, the place on her thigh that when kissed would make his name echo against the walls of her pretty pink bedroom, that would shock the outside world for their public relationship was very, very different.

            At school Betty would try to hold his hand, while he enjoyed the action he would find an excuse to pull away, he hoped she wouldn’t catch on, but he knew she wasn’t that dumb; she was the smartest person he knew. Just like he could read the language that is Betty Cooper she was very fluent in Jughead Jones.

            One day in the hall Betty went to hold his hand, he pulled his hand away to shield a sudden coughing fit that didn’t actually occur. Betty frowned and crossed her arms self-consciously against herself. “What’s going on, did I do something wrong?” she sighed and tensed her fingers. “Are you embarrassed to let people know we are together or something?”

            Jughead’s head shot towards her, his eyes widened; practically to the point you thought they might roll out of his head. “What?” he gasped. “No, no, why would you ask that?”

            “Because…” Betty trailed off. “Every time I’ve tried to touch you in public you find a reason to pull away, yesterday I tried to kiss you before class and you made an excuse that you had too much onion in your omelet at breakfast and we had breakfast together, you has pancakes.” She reminded him. “You never want to hold my hand in public, but had no trouble asking me to sit on your face the other night.”

            Jughead’s cheeks flushed pink, memories of their moonlight rendezvous threatened to make his jeans pop a button. “It’s not you, trust me, it’s me, I don’t want you to get bullied for being with me.” He explained, quietly.

            Betty’s features immediately softened, but that contrasted her movements as she slammed him against a nearby bay of lockers; she pressed her lips firmly against his. This action earned a collective _“oooh”_ from their classmates, and a wolf whistle from Reggie Mantle. When she pulled back, her lips were soft pink and she was breathless; a smirk danced across the blonde bombshell’s lips. “I don’t care what anybody else thinks.” She whispered, seductively into his ear.


End file.
